


Fly's in the Lab...

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Just Walt and Jesse in a lab with a fly...





	Fly's in the Lab...

**Author's Note:**

> My second prompt ficlet, inspired by a prompt from Kewlmint34 who suggested something based on the episode Fly, in which emotions run a little high and lead to other things. This is where the prompt took me. Spoilers, obviously.

They'd been looking for one solitary fly for far too long - it had begun to feel as if days had passed them by. Mr White had been acting like a man possessed: arguing, shouting, growling and scowling - and had even locked Jesse out. They had come to blows more than once; Jesse had ended up whacking Mr White on the head (by invitation, the fly was sitting right there...) and still the little buzzy bastard had escaped with his life intact. 

Jesse can't be sure if it's the bang on the head that led them here, or Mr White's lack of sleep, the pressure of the chase, or the intensity of emotion thickening the air here in this shut away, subterranean parallel universe. He doesn't care to analyse it further. The main thing is that they _are_ here.

The fly had landed practically under their noses, cutting them off mid-conversation. They'd both rushed at it, eager to do the deed at the same time, and had collided, losing their balance. Walt had fallen against Jesse, sending him backwards.

And now Jesse is caught between the wall and Mr White. 

They each take a breath. The fly... flies. 

Their eyes meet and Jesse senses something in Mr White’s expression; it sits somewhere between desire, frustration, and another emotion that Jesse can't quite name. Then everything melts away leaving behind only desire, and Jesse can't seem to think straight anymore.

"Jesse, I--" Walt begins, but his words die away.

When he presses his lips against Jesse's, the tiny sounds they make combine into one mutual proclamation: _There you go, this is what's been missing!_ It feels so right, amid all the wrong. It's so sexy, so out of the blue, that Jesse feels weak at the knees. His cock stirs as he kisses Walt back, pushing against him, relishing the sensation of Walt's tongue sliding into his mouth as his hand moves down to touch him through his clothes. "Fuck the damn fly," he thinks. "Please, let's just do this."

But then, suddenly, Walt pulls away. He considers Jesse for a few moments, as though he is processing what's just happened and planning what to do next. He gives him another, far briefer, kiss on the lips, like a dot on a page. It feels as though he's sealing an envelope that contains a secret code that only they know and putting it in his pocket to be opened later.

"Come on, Jesse," he says, his voice soft but decisive. "We have work to do."

Jesse nods vaguely, temporarily rooted to the spot, surprised, confused, aroused, and with Aunt Ginny's voice ringing loud and clear in his head: "Close your mouth, Jesse, or you'll catch a fly!"


End file.
